This invention is directed to a surfacing method and apparatus by which studs are cut to the desired surface and material is deposited to the top of the studs to achieve material to the desired surface contour.
In quite a number of construction and repair situations, it is desirable to surface or resurface to a desired predetermined contour. There are a number of reasons that a base may not be of the desired surface shape or contour. With cast-in-place floors, the original pouring of the concrete may be rough due to poor placement. On the other hand, the fresh concrete may have been rained upon or frozen to cause the resultant surface to be uneven. In those situations where concrete is poured upon a floor pan, the sagging due to the weight of the concrete causes loss of shape. When precast concrete floors are used, the surface may be away from the desired shape due to problems in the original pouring or problems in the support of the floors. Thus, there is need for an opportunity to rehabilitate such floors to bring them to the desired surface contour. Rehabilitation of concrete and other floor surfaces such as quarry tile, glazed tile, terrazo and wooden floors provide a need for defining a desired surface contour and building up to that contour.
One of the situations in which such surfacing and resurfacing is particularly important is in roofing, both in the original roofing construction and more particularly in resurfacing roofing structures which have sagged or otherwise lost their contours to inhibit drainage. The spraying on of polyurethane which foams in place is used for a wide range of roofing applications. In resurfacing roofs, the proper thickness of the polyurethane foam must be placed in each area in order to achieve the desired finished roof contour, as defined by the architect, while not using excessive material and requiring no rework to repair places where the drainage is not correct. Thus, there is a need for a surfacing method and apparatus whereby these ends can be achieved.